The present invention is with respect to a dialysis pumping system for clearing products of metabolism from the blood of a patient, and more specially to a single needle dialysis apparatus with a dialyser having blood and dialysate circuits and which has blood inlets and outlets that are joined by intake and outlet lines with at least one blood connection. The intake line has a driving pump and a blood pump powered by driving fluid from said driving pump and pump valves placed upstream and downstream from the said blood pump. Furthermore the outlet line has a further shut off valve. The blood pump unit has a generally stiff housing with a diaphragm therein walling off the space in the housing into a first chamber for blood and a second driving fluid chamber that is joined up with the driving pump, that may be a bellows pump.